Scarlett
by bookishgirl
Summary: Scarlett becomes a vampire. Discovering a family member already a vampire too. She meets the Cullen family and they help her begin her new life, letting her into their family. Also, of course, there is love! A new vampire family in town. Scarlett/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But it's a great series.

A.N.- So this is my first story about Twilight. The idea was swimming in my head all day today, so I thought I should write it down and get it out of my system. So I hope you like it. Review please, good or bad, I don't care. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro

Vampires? Hmm I never did really believe in them, even when I was a young child. But of course I was proved wrong, once again. They did exist and they are completely different from how they are portrayed as in the movies. If you had told me vampires existed almost a year ago, I would have thought you needed to be shut up in a mental hospital. But I was wrong about them.

You see, I was a much more a factual person, up until the night of my piano recital. I was once again the only piano student without family at the recital, but I guess that's what you get when you're parents are famous and trying to help run the country. Or more specifically hoping to be voted the leaders of this great country of ours, United States of America. At the time the most important things to me were: piano, reading, keeping up with school, and trying to have more friends, but that was low on my list. I was perfectly content with only having a few friends, that was until my parents had to run off and try to be leaders of America, without even asking or telling me. I was an only child, but with a big family. And my parents had always given all their attention to me, yes I was spoiled, but I was taught not to throw tantrums and not to be selfish, and always be honest.

But, now none of that really matters. My life was changed for the best and for the worst on that warm summer night, the night of my piano recital.


	2. Morning

"Scarlett!" my mother, Andrea, yelled to me from downstairs in the kitchen. "Scarlett?! Scarlett Lane, get up now!" she yelled some more. I groaned and rolled out of my bed.

"I'm up!" I yelled back. I looked over at my alarm clock on my nightstand, it read 7:30 A.M. "7:30?! What is she thinking it's Saturday and summer!" I mumbled under my breath as I stood and walked to my bathroom off my room.

My parents made a pretty decent amount of money. My mother was a senator for the state of Washington and my father was Governor Paul Lane of Washington. That year my parents both decided to something different. They both loved their jobs, but wanted to more for our country, to really lead it in the right way, they always said. So, my father decided to run for president, while my mother ran as his vice president. God, was that a shock when I learned it. I was in school, the prestigious Washington Academy, in one of the last few weeks of school, when Annie, my best friend, came up to me. She was very excited about something. She had come to congratulate me about my parents becoming candidates in the upcoming elections. I was shocked they had never told me anything about joining the election. I was furious that they never asked or even told me about their decision. But eventually I warmed up to the idea, I was even excited.

And now we're home in the middle of August. It seemed like every week or weekend we were away for something, and of course I was dragged along because I was "just a little girl" and couldn't stay home and take care of myself. I was home and excited, okay mainly nervous. Because that night was the night of the biggest piano recital I'd be in. I had been playing piano since I was six. I was taking lessons from the same old lady, and I was the best in class. And so while taking a shower that morning I was going over the notes in my head, and trying to figure out what I'd wear, something sophisticated and young, but not to young and revealing. I stepped out of the shower and instead of actually _stepping_ I fell out. I fell out on my naked back, thinking there'd be a bruise there in the morning. I was a naturally clumsy person, I couldn't help it. My parents always joke around saying, people must think they beat me from the way I show up with a new bruise or sore on me everyday. I'd laugh it off, hating my clumsiness.

"Scarlett?" my mom yelled once again. "Did you fall out of the shower again?" I could hear her trying to hold back the laughter. I grimaced as I stood up slowly. I wrapped a towel around me as I left my bathroom and bedroom heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

"So did you?" my mother left.

I glare at her "Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Damn this clumsiness! It's going to be the death of me!" I nearly shouted. My mother merely frowned.

"Watch your language." she said casually. I grimace as a flare of pain flashed across my back.

"Mom, have you seen my back dress?" I asked as I picked at a waffle she sat in front of me at the kitchen island.

"No. What do you need it for?" she asked. Then her cell phone went off, some love song as the ring tone. I sighed as she answered it, I knew it was my father, but I knew it'd be about work. And I was right.

"Hello? Yes, I have them with me." she said into the phone. I took a bite of my waffle. "Okay." she looked at me again. "Why don't you wear that little skirt set I bought you last week?"

"Mom, that makes me look like I'm 10!" I groaned.

"Yes, I'm still hear." she told dad. She looked away, walking around looking for her briefcase. She babbled away, until I was finished with my waffle. She turned back to me again.

"What do you need the dress for again?" she nibbled on her own waffle.

"For my-"

"Yes? I'm on my way!" she interrupted. She shot up and out of her chair, pulling her briefcase with her. She rounded the island stopping at me to kiss my head good-bye, and flew out the door to her SUV.

"Piano recital." I mumbled.


	3. A Piano Recital and Attack

I was walking to the auditorium when they hit forcefully. My nerves, they were there all day but now my heart was pounding against my ribcage, my palms were sweating, I was starting to hyperventilate, my blood was pounding in my ears, that's all I could hear. I walked slowly, so I wouldn't fall while walking up the stairs. I entered and saw my best friend, Annie Wilkerson, waving to me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Excited?" she squealed. I laughed.

"More like nervous." she laughed at me.

"Well, I'm going to go find my seat." she pulled out a bouquet of daises, tulips, and marigolds, my favorites, from behind her back and handed them to me. "Good luck!" she pecked my cheek softly before turning on her heel and heading into the auditorium.

I smiled. I smelled the flowers while walking backstage. I found my teacher, Mrs. Vance, surrounded by other students ages ranging from 6 to 18. I smiled again and held back waiting for her to sort out the other students. When she was done I walked up to her.

She smiled at me. "Where am I?" I questioned.

"You are going to play the finale!"

"Really?!" I squealed. Playing the finale was a big deal! Only the best students played.

"Yes! You'll do fine. Now there is a vase in the back, to put your flowers in." she pointed to a back room. I nodded my head, and she scurried off, as I drifted off in shock. I put my flowers in the vase filled with water and walked back. I sat in a chair that was grouped with the other performers, off center stage hidden in the back.

I was very nervous. I didn't know if my parents were going to be at this recital. They missed every one of them since they announced their candidacy. I sighed. I didn't even bother call or texting them, to remind them. I was past the point of caring if they were coming or not. Annie was there and that's all that mattered. I held my vase between my knees as I contemplated my new relationship with my parents. I blamed them for their distance. But soon school would start and I'd be busy with that and the few friends that I had.

I was thinking so intently that I missed the whole show. I missed fourteen people play their songs. Mrs. Vance had come over to remind me that my turn was next when I realized this. I had played three songs. Mrs. Vance thought I had a great voice so she made me learn two songs where I would sing to them. The fist non-sung song was "River Flows in You"- by: Yiruma, "Twilight" by Vanessa Carlton, and "Heroes and Thieves" by Vanessa Carlton, too. It was the first and only time I ever played and sang at the same time.

"Scarlett it's your turn, dear." Mrs. Vance smiled at me. I stood, trembling, carefully setting the vase on my chair and took my folder of music from Mrs. Vance. She walked with me to the curtain and stopped.

"I am going to introduce you." she told me. I gulped as much as air as I could. "Come on stage after I come back. Bow before you perform and after you perform." she informed me. She place her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a gentle expression. "Scarlett, you are my best student. You are prompt and you practice everyday. You know your pieces by heart, but still use your music just in case, and you help with the younger students. You are amazing pianist. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are going to blow them away out there." she patted my cheek before she went on stage. I stared at the curtain, waiting for her to come back. But I could hear everything she said.

"Now are last and final performer has the absolute right to fill the spot of finale. She is my best student. She always knows her pieces and is a wonderful talented player. She will be performing three songs for you tonight, but unlike the other performers she will be singing with the last of the two. She is the first student of mine to do this. But she has a great talent for both singing and playing and she can do both at the same time great. Now let me present, Scarlett Lane." Mrs. Vance called. Then she walked through the curtain and walked out the door leading to the auditorium, but not before mouthing good luck, I responded with a thank you.

I took a deep breath and stepped through the curtains. I walked to center stage and took a bow. I walked the two feet to the piano bench. I took the music out of its folder placed it in the holder on the piano and I sat. Then I started to play "River Flows in You" this was my favorite to play. Soon my nerves were gone. I was playing my heart out, pounding on the keys with emotion. I was pouring my heart out in these songs. Soon I was on to the next. I didn't even realize people were there. It felt as if I was practicing at home, by myself or with Mrs. Vance. I just played and sung my heart out. I was on the last one. I felt as if I was soaring! I couldn't believe this high. It felt amazing! I just wanted to keep performing...forever!

Then it was over, sadly. I stood, gathered my music, and stepped around my bench seat, and took a bow. The audience were standing and clapping. Some were even shouting! I couldn't believe it. I smiled widely, blushing and bowed again. I turned on my heel and walked back stage. It was then when I let myself laugh. I was laughing hysterically and dancing when Annie found me. She ran and gathered me up in hug. Then we both started dancing and laughing.

"Scarlett you did amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were going to sing?!" Annie said between gasps of laughter.

"Thank you!" I pushed my curly red hair out of my face and said. "I don't know why, probably to surprise you!" I shoved her gently. "Are my parents here?"

Annie looked slightly nervous. "Uh, Scar," she used my nickname, getting from all the scars gathered through my years of clumsiness. "I didn't see them. I'm sorry" she said sadly. I hung my head for a second, then snapped it up.

"Oh, who cares?! You wanna go get some ice cream with me? You know to celebrate!" I laughed. She laughed along with me.

"Yes, just let me call my mom and tell her." Annie replied. She pulled out her silver and pink cell and dialed a number. "Mom? Hey, I'm gonna go get some ice cream with Scarlett." then a frown came to her face. "Mom! I thought it was tomorrow?" she sighed. "Fine, I'm leaving now." she hung up. "Well, I can't come. I have to babysit my little brother and sisters. Ugh, my parents have some stupid dinner. I'm sorry, Scarlett." Annie flung her thin arms around Scarlett.

"It's fine. We'll hang out sometime this week, okay?" I smiled at her.

"You're so on!" she grinned at me again and turned around, running for the door. I sighed. Now what was I going to do? I walked back to my seat and carefully grabbed my vase. I turned and found Mrs. Vance staring at me with tears in her eyes.

"You were amazing! You are the best student I've ever had!" she wailed and enclosed me in an awkward hug, as my one arm was sticking out and holding the vase.

"Thank you, Mrs. Vance." I said sincerely. She pulled away and wiped her eyes under her glasses. She smiled.

"Where are your parents, dear?" she looked around, trying to see if they were there.

"Oh, they couldn't make it. Work." I mumbled as my foot scuffed at the floor.

"Oh, well tell them I say, hello." I nodded. "I must go see the other parents. But congratulations again." I smiled my thanks. She turned around and walked out the door. I sighed and walked out the door, too.

Soon I was stopped by students and parents alike, to congratulate me on my great performance. I said my thank you's and yours was great too's before I could finally walk out the door.

It was night out now. I was cold with a light breeze. Most people were gone by now. I held my vase to my chest and descended the stairs slowly, walking even more slowly to my car. Then I felt something oddly and extremely cold on my neck. I raised my hand to wipe at that spot when my hand collided with something hard, like rock. And I turned my head.

There was a face inches from my own. I tried to scream but there was no voice left in me. I couldn't even move, I was frozen. The face was of a beautiful young man, around 22. He had white blond hair. His face was pale, luminescent in the dark of night. Then my instincts hit me full force. And I bolted to my car. But he was in front of me in seconds. Now I screamed. How did he get there so fast?! I looked back, thinking I was hallucinating. I turned my head back and he caught it with his hands. I shoved at him, kicked at him. He didn't even budge. I was getting bruises on my hands. He hurt, he felt like rock. He was slowly lowering his face to my neck. Then his lips met my neck. Then pain. So much pain. Sharp razor blades cutting into my skin, and those were his teeth. He was lowering me to the ground. Then something shot through my veins. It burned. I fidgeted, then was still. Then everything was black.


	4. Chapter 4

All I saw was black. Darkness, and pain. I felt as if I was on fire. _What had that man done to me? He bit my neck? Like a vampire? No, that couldn't be possible! But, oh, the pain was excruciating!_ I felt as if I was burning at the stake, and something was flowing through my veins. No, not my blood, but something...poisonous. It lasted, I don't know how long. It could have been minutes, hours, or days, I don't know. I just begged and pleaded with the darkness to stop it, to stop this deadly pain. The darkness scared me more then the pain. _What happened to my body? Has anyone found me? Am I in a hospital? Do my parents know? Annie? _These thoughts raced through my mind between the pleading.

Then finally the pleading paid off, and the pain ceased, suddenly. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the brightness of day. _My eyes?!_ They changed, I could see clearly, I could see far distances! _What's up with my contacts?_ I thought. I saw color heighten, enhance, and, wow, new colors.

"Oh, my god!" I breathed. Thats when I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in my dear city of Seattle anymore. I was in the country? No, a forest._ Is that water moving?_ Then I heard voices, at least I thought I had. I was alone in a forest, wondering how in the hell I had gotten there. And I was scared out of my freakin' mind.

I looked down at myself, to evaluate what happened after I was bitten. I felt around my body, my arms, legs, bodice. Nothing felt broken or wrong, actually I felt perfectly fine. That's when I realized what I was wearing. Not my little black dress and black flats. But my favorite jeans, my Washington Academy hoodie, my Vans shoes, and my winter coat, which I thought odd since it was the end of August. Looking up at the sky it was overcast, the sun barely coming out of the clouds, but I didn't feel cold nor did I feel hot, I didn't feel anything. I took a deep breath, realizing for the first time I was holding my breath, or really actually breathing at all. My eyes widened in fear, but instead of breaking down in fear, I felt around in my pockets searching for my cell phone and car keys. I first pulled out my keys. "Like, those will help me! I've got no car, or even road!" I hissed to myself. Then I found it. "Aha!" I pulled out my lime green cell, sliding it open. Looking at it I realized I had no service at all. I snarled at it, and shoved it back in my pocket same with my keys. _Wait! Did I just snarl? I never snarl, I didn't even know I could! _I just shook my head, shaking the odd thought out of my head.

I turned around in a circle, taking in my full surroundings. All I saw were trees and a clearing. I turned back to my original position and stood stock-still listening to the quiet. That's when I heard it. The voices. _Yes! They were voices! _Instinctively I followed the voices. My pace. I walked fast. I felt as if I was gliding. I wasn't walking at a human pace, but faster, like something else. I slowed to a normal pace, a human pace, but it was too slow, I wasn't getting anywhere. I sped up. The voices were growing clearer, louder. So I sped up more. The clearer and closer the voices came I sped up more until I was flat out running through the clearing into the forest of trees. That's when I realized something horrifying I didn't need to stop and breathe, I wasn't even panting. I was never an all star runner, I was always the slowest and panting about ten minutes into a run. Now, here I am running for who knows how long and how fast and not even needing to stop and catch my breath. I hadn't even fallen yet or tripped over a root. And the trees, I didn't even run into one, it was as if they moved for me, or I instinctively knew where to move to avoid them. Running through the trees their voices were distinct, as if they were talking to me. There were several voices, 10, to be exact and I noticed as I got closer the sound of one heartbeat. _Is that a heartbeat? And why is there only one? When there are 10 people talking?! _Then there was a clearing, I slowed to human pace. In the middle of this clearing surrounded by trees was a huge house.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was huge. It was three stories and a pale yellow color. There was a wrap around porch with four huge steps and two white rocking chairs. The windows were all high and large. On the corner side of the house the window rounded with the house. The largest window in the middle had a balcony. I looked back at the porch. There were two people sitting on the steps facing me. One was a short women around 18 or 19 with pixie style hair. She wore a purple low cut long sleeved shirt with a short tight black mini skirt, and wedge style knee-length boots. She was beautiful, she had a bright warm smile on her face. Next to her sat a man around 20, holding her hand. He had dark blonde hair, was tall, and a brooding look on his face, as if bracing himself for a tragedy. The women lent over and whispered something, I couldn't hear, in the man's ear. He nodded at her, looked over at me, then sprang up and walked into the house. The women gracefully stood and slowly descended the stairs and walked over to me. Instead of feeling scared or defensive I felt open. I wasn't scared of this women, actually I had a feeling I'd really like her. She still had her beautifully warm smile on her face when she stopped in front of me with her hand stuck out for me to shake.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." I shook her hand smiling at her, we were about the same height now that I saw her closer. She had a golden amber colored eyes her hair was a dark brown and she was pale.

"Hi, Alice. I'm Scarlett Lane." our hands dropped. "Um, where are we?" I asked hertentatively.

"Pines Pacific. We're few miles away from Forks and the La Push reservation." she chirped.

"Oh! Well, um, I'm from Seattle and I-"

"Alice!" She turned her head towards the house. "Bring her to the house!" Alice turned around.

"Come on!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the house and up the steps. She dropped my hand and skipped over the threshold I walked slowly towards the door. Alice turned and smiled, she grabbed my hand pulling me in, "It's okay, silly. We won't bite!" she laughed. She gently led me to the living room, full of nine others. I heard breathing and two heart beats, one normal and the other faster. I looked at the people in front of me. They were all beautiful and pale, except for two, they were beautiful but not pale like the others, they had the heartbeats. Alice and I were standing in the under the entryway to the living room. The room was open with light green walls and light brown plush furniture. A huge window with a window seat sat at the wall on the right facing the front of the house. On the wall facing in front of me held a plasma screen TV, which was turned to a baseball game, set on mute. To the left, in the pallor was the grand staircase that winded up the three stories. To the left of the staircase was a door leading to the empty kitchen, to the right of that was the opening of what seemed to be the sparse dining room. And behind me with dark blue walls and gray furniture had a massive beautiful black grand piano that I just wanted to run to and play my heart out. The two heartbeats sat on the window seat while another couple sat on the love seat. The oldest people of the nine stood in front of Alice and I, the blocked the other sofa from my view. The man holding Alice's hand earlier was sitting on a step of the staircase. I stared at the people in the room. I gulped suddenly nervous. _What am I doing here? Who are these people? _My nervousness must have shown on my face, because Alice laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to smile my thanks at her. I looked back and the oldest man walked up to me. He looked to be in his twenties maybe early thirties. He had blonde hair, pale, and beautiful. He wore his clothes as in an old era, he seemed intelligent and kind just from the way he looked.

"Hello. I am Doctor Carlise Cullen." he stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I did.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I am Scarlett Lane." I stammered, I bit my lip casting my eyes to my feet.

"No need to be formal here, dear." Carlise laughed softly. "How old are you dear?" I looked back at his gaze.

"Sixteen." I told him quietly. "Sir, if I may please use your phone, I need to call my family and tell them I am fine. I don't need them to worry about me." A look of pity came across Carlise and the rest of the people's faces. I looked around at them, my questioning look prompted Carlise.

"Dear, I'm sorry but you can't go back to your family." he told me sadly.

"What?!" I whispered. Frightened I started backing away from him, but Alice stopped me, gripping my shoulder. "Why can't I go back?! I have to tell them! They must think I was kidnapped! I must tell them I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled, breaking loose of Alice's grip and backing towards the door. Carlise followed me, as did the man who held Alice's hand and a tall, muscular, burly dark haired man. I was scared, nervous, and confused. All I wanted to do was crawl up in a ball hide under my blanket and cry. I was hyperventilating my back pressed up against the door as the three men surrounded me. "Who are you all?!" I cried out. I started shaking.

"I am Carlise and this is my family. We..." he hesitated. "We are vampires, Scarlett." My eyes widened as I looked at them. _What? Are they crazy? Don't they know vampires don't exist? _I laughed.

"What are you kidding?" I asked between my spasms of laughter. But there was no humor in their faces. The seriousness was written on their faces. "Are you serious?" I whispered. They nodded.

"Well, where are the fangs?" Now I was curious. Then they started to laugh. "What? I thought vampires were suppose to have fangs?" I asked.

"No we don't have fangs, Scarlett." he smiled.

"Oh. Well, um, I don't know a lot about vampires fact or myth. I never did believe they existed well...until now." I laughed softly. "So, I can never see my parents again? Or Annie? Ever again? Why?" I whispered sadly.

"Yes. No one can know of vampires existing, only certain people may know they do. Because, Scarlett, you are a vampire too." he informed me.

"What?!" I shouted. He nodded his head.

"Try and find your pulse." I gave him a puzzled look and he nodded his head again. I place my index and middle fingers on top of the underside of my wrist. I couldn't feel it. I looked at him horrified. My fingers flew to my neck, searching not finding anything again. This time I put my hand over my heart. Nothing. I couldn't even hear it. A whine, a dry sob escaped from my mouth.

"I am a vampire." another sob escaped me. "This isn't fair! I'm suppose to grow up! To graduate from high school! I'm suppose to go to college! To have more than two friends!" I screamed stamping my foot on the ground as my dry sobs continued. I knew I must have sounded and looked a fright. But I didn't care, if I got this out now I wouldn't do it again. I rubbed at the non-exsistant tears on my face and whispered, "I didn't even fall in love or say good-bye to my parents. I leaned heavily on the door. Once my dry sobs subsided Carlise spoke.

"Scarlett, being a vampire isn't a terribly dreadful thing. You can still graduate high school, go to college, and fall in love. Just it'll all happen in the body of your sixteen year old self. You will never age again. You will live forever." I can graduate, go to college, and fall in love. That isn't so bad, except I'll be alone forever, and literally speaking.

"Oh, yeah living forever, by myself. That sounds absolutely great." I said, dripped with sarcasm.

"Who said you'll be alone?" Carlise smiled.

"I can't go home, so obviously I'm going to be alone." I informed them as if they should know this.

"No, you'll stay with us." Carlise said confidently. I gaped at him.

"What? Forever? Are you serious? You've already got a big enough family, Mr. Cullen, I don't want to burden you."

"You won't burden us. We like our large family. Why not add a new member?" he laughed. I gaped again and nodded my head. He smiled. "Okay, now we must introduce you to the family." I just nodded. Carlise gestured to his left to the man who was with Alice on the porch. "This is Jasper Cullen. He and Alice are married." Jasper nodded to me. To Carlise's left he introduced Emmet. "This is Emmet. He and Rosalie are married, too." Emmet grinned a big warm goofy grin.

"Hello, Scarlett, nice to meet you." I smiled back at Emmet. Jasper and Emmet backed up to lean against a wall, staring at me. Carlise turned around and walked to the living room. Carlise pointed to the beautiful young women sitting on the love seat. She was blond, tall, and had a slight frown on her face, she seemed cold and distant. "This is Rosalie." she nodded and I nodded back. Walking up to Carlise was another blond women, but she was older around the same age as Carlise. "And this is Esme my wife." Carlise smiled. Esme smiled at me and came up giving me a gentle hug. I must say I really did need that hug and was very thankful for it. Esme, you could tell was the mother, if not by blood, to the rest of the family. I smiled back at the beautiful women. Carlise then pointed to the youngest at the window seat. "That is my granddaughter Renesme and her boyfriend Jacob Black." Renesme bound off the seat and glided toward me. She wasn't as pale as the others, she had some color to her face, she had dark brown hair with a reddish tint to it. But she had brown eyes, unlike everyone else, who had the golden amber color eyes.

"Call me Nessie, everyone else does." she smiled a wide beautiful crooked smile. And pulled me into a warm hug, and this time I felt myself hugging her back, I could tell I was going to like her. She was around my age I could tell give or take a year. I smiled back her a true smile. Behind her Jacob waved at me. He had dark skin and shaggy jet black hair. He looked Native American. He had a warm wide smile on his face as I waved back at him. Nessie backed away and sat down next to Jacob and he slid an arm around her waist. I turned back to Carlise and he pointed to the last couple sitting on the large sofa. The couple they were breathtaking. So beautiful and radiating love. I smiled at them. I gasped as Carlise said, "This is my son, Edward, and his wife,-" I cut him off.

"Bella?!" my eyes widened as I laid them on my cousin, whom I haven't seen since I was 7. _Wait. I haven't seen her since I was 5, but how do I remember her? _Everyone looked at me oddly. Especially, Bella. I started to panic.

"Uh, well, you probably don't remember me. I don't even know how I remember you. Since the last time I saw you I was 5. Charlie's sister is my mom, Bella. Andrea Lane, or use to be Andrea Swan." I told her, looking her in the eye. Suddenly realization dawned on her.

"Oh, Scar!" she said softly and she flew from her seat. Soon she was enveloping me into a massive hug. "Scar! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? What happened?" she stepped back her hands on my face. Then pulled me into another hug, whispering, "Oh, how could I forget you, Scar?"

"It's okay, Bells, I'm invisible, remember?" I laughed softly. "Even grandma said it. I don't think I'm going to be missed much. But I was never meant to stand out and shine." I whispered softly.

Bella pulled back again looking me in the eye.

"Oh, you are going to be missed. They are going to miss the nicest smartest girl." she lent her forehead to mine. "You always hid behind your music and books."

"And what you didn't Bell? Oh, yeah you had your clumsiness to shine you." Bella huffed.

"I never had music. And like you should talk, you had bad clumsiness if I recall, correctly." we laughed.

"So Bell when did you get married and have a kid?" I smiled at her.

"About 5 years ago." she sighed like a sap. I laughed.

"God, Bells don't love me enough to invite me to your own damn wedding? So is it another supernatural thing for your daughter look sixteen when she was born 5 years ago?" I laughed. Bella laughed too.

"In all good time, Scary," I cringed at the old family nickname. "I'll tell you everything. Remember we have forever."


End file.
